Battle's End
by Shaw18
Summary: Janeway and her crew have a lethal battle with the Kazon.
1. Kazon Fleet

**Hey guys, this is my second star trek fan fiction. Except this one is only Voyager. I hope you like it and I'll update as soon as I can. Send reviews and tell me what you think!**

**shaw 18**

**Star Trek Voyager**

Battle's End

Chapter 1

Kazon Fleet

Captain Janeway was in her quarters, looking over the profile reports from every crew member on the ship. She had a cup of her favorite strong coffee and had just finished the profile on all the engineering staff. Next would be the security staff. Janeway sighed and took a long sip from her coffee.

This was the hardest part of being a Captain. She had to choose who deserved a higher rank and who didn't. Even with the help from Chakotay and Tuvok, she had the last say in the matter and that bothered her. She wished she didn't have to do this by the books, but some deserved to get higher in rank, while others didn't.

Janeway finished the last of her coffee and stood up to get some more. As soon as she poured herself a new cup, her door chimed. "Come in," Janeway asked wondering who'd come this late night.

Chakotay walked in and smiled at Janeway. "I thought I might find you here," Chakotay said with a smile.

"What are you doing here so late?" Janeway asked giving her first officer a perplexed look.

"To give you some company," Chakotay said taking a step toward his captain, "Come on, you have been working to hard and you need to unwind. Let's have dinner together. I know it's late, but I know both of us haven't eaten in a while."

"I can't," Janeway said shaking her head, "It was a nice offer, but I have another forty staff member to go over."

"Take a break," Chakotay said gently, "We'll finish that tomorrow; together."

"Okay," Janeway said setting down her coffee on her desk, "So what is on the menu?"

"Let's see," Chakotay said walking up to the replicator, "Computer, one bottle of wine, oh let's see and two plates of _Kurplah._"

"Kurplah?" Janeway asked with a smile, "Why am I nervous to try that? It sounds Klingon and most Klingon food is still much alive while you eat it."

"It isn't Klingon," Chakotay said with a grin, "It's an ancient family recipe."

"Well," Janeway said crossing her arms over her chest, "What is Kurplah then?"

"I can't give you the recipe, because it is family only. Plus I have it voice activated for the replicator, so only I can get it," Chakotay said walking to the table with the two dishes and the wine, "But let me tell you, Seven says it is a most efficient family recipe."

"Speaking of Seven," Janeway said gazing at the nebula outside, "I couldn't help of over hearing you and Seven in engineering early today, but weren't you supposed to have dinner with her?"

"Yeah, we were supposed to," Chakotay said pouring wine into both cups, "But she said she'd be more efficient if she regenerated."

Janeway took one of the wine cups and asked as she sniffed its pungent fragrance, "So what type of wine is this?"

"I'm not sure," Chakotay said shaking his head as he sniffed the wine, "Tom suggested it to me on his anniversary. He said Belanna liked it, so I guess it should be good."

"Wasn't that the day when Tom got drunk and Seven found him strolling in the corridor naked?" Janeway asked taking a sip of wine.

"Yes," Chakotay chuckled, "Seven told me about it and she wanted to know why Tom would do something so silly like that."

Janeway took a spoonful of Kurplah and was about to eat it, when there was a loud explosion. Voyager then shook violently. Janeway tapped her comm. badge and asked, "Tuvok what is happening?"

"Kazon ships have attacked us sir," Tuvok said, "They exited the nebula. We didn't even know they were in there."

"On my way," Janeway said getting up from her seat, "We'll continue this another time."

Janeway and Chakotay walked to the bridge and Janeway said, "Report."

"Five Kazon vessels have exited the nebula," Tuvok said.

"Kazon?" Janeway asked, "This far in space? We haven't dealt with them in three years."

Voyager shook again as the Kazon ships regrouped and fired. "Target the closest ship and fire."

"Yes sir," Tuvok said.

Voyager fired phasers, but a small shield covered the Kazon ship showing a minor decrease in shields. Voyager shook again and sparks shot out from the computer Harry was working at. The Kazon ships regrouped and flew to the back of Voyager, targeting their warp drive.

Voyager shook again and a small explosion was heard in the back of the bridge. "Hull breaches deck 10 through 14, sections 22 through 38," Harry shouted over the noise, "Shields down to sixty percent."

"Divert all necessary power to shields," Janeway ordered and continue firing. Make every shot count."

Torpedoes shot out from Voyager and sliced though one of the Kazon ships causing it to explode. "Shields down to forty eight percent," Harry shouted again as a number of explosions rocked Voyager, "Impulse engines are down."

"Damn," Janeway said through gritted teeth.

The Kazon ships regrouped and flew around to the front of Voyager firing weapons. Voyager fired a string of torpedoes and another Kazon ship exploded. "Three more," Tom mumbled, as he maneuvered Voyager to the best of his abilities.

Voyager fired phasers another Kazon ships and that one exploded. The last two regrouped and began firing on the back of Voyager. "Hull breaches on decks 5 through 32, section 11 through 54," Harry shouted as Voyager was once again rocked with explosions, "Shields down to thirty five percent."

Another explosion rocked Voyager and Tom hit his head on the helm control. He felt dizzy, but fought to stay conscious. Torpedoes lashed out from Voyager and sliced through the Kazon vessel. It exploded and the final Kazon ship flew through its debris firing weapons. Voyager shook slightly, but returned fire. The Kazon ship maneuvered away from the torpedo and spun around and fired on to Voyager's right nacelle. Small explosions erupted on the outside of the nacelle. "Warp power is off line," Harry shouted.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Neelix dropped a pan of Krestah on the floor as Voyager shook intensely. He cleaned it up quickly and wiped his hands on his apron. Explosions rocked Voyager again. Neelix ran o the window and noticed Kazon ships grouping together and ready to fire again. "No," He said in confusion, "That's impossible."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Belanna ran to a council in engineering and tried to give more power to their shields. Two of her engineering tam was dead and five were injured; two of them critically. She hated seeing her friends on the floor helpless and bloody.

She stepped over Ensign Carol and was able to add some more power to the shields from the replicator in the cargo bay. Another explosion rocked Voyager. Smoke and sparks hot out from the warp drive. Ensign Skinner cried out as she fell from the second level of engineering. "Ensign Malcoy," Belanna said running to another computer, "Stabilize the warp dive, before we have no ship left."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Voyager shook again and a scream erupted on the bridge as Ensign Needler caught on fire. He collapsed to the floor and tried to roll around and put out the fire. But he passed out from pain and died seconds later. "Shields down to twenty percent," Harry said, "Sensors are offline."

The lights on Voyager flickered momentarily. Janeway gritted her teeth and gripped the arm rests of her chair. Chakotay looked at her and shook his head in dismay. Voyager fired on the last Kazon ship and it exploded. Janeway let out a sigh in relief and then said, "Tuvok, damage report."

"Shields are holding at fifteen percent," Tuvok said from his council, "Both warp and impulse engines are offline. Casualty reports are coming in."

"How could the Kazon be in this part of space?' Tom asked from the helm control. He had blood dripping down the side of his head.

"I don't know," Janeway said, "Bu I want you to go get cleaned up and help the Doctor."

"Aye sir," Tom said standing up and quickly walked to the turbo lift.

"Casualties are in," Tuvok said, "Fifteen dead and twenty are injured, with four critical."

"Damn," Janeway cursed shaking her head as she paced around the bridge.

"No," Chakotay said angrily as he stood up.

"What is it?" Janeway asked, but she found her answer quickly when she looked at the nebula.

Ten Kazon ships were exiting the nebula. They powered weapons and surrounded Voyager. "Their hailing us," Harry said.

"Put it through," Janeway said.

"Captain Janeway," General Meral sneered, "It's so pleasant to see you."

"What do you want?" Janeway asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I will spare your crew," General Meral said, "But I want Voyager as a trophy. There is a planet four light years from here. We will take your ship there and your crew will be transported to the planet."


	2. Planet's Surface

I know this is a bit confusing, just go with the flow, it will be explained later on in the story. I know the beginnig is a lot like Basics. This story is based on that type of epsisode and a DS9 episode where Sisko and and few crew members fight on the front line. Plus Nog gets his leg removed in the episode. As soon as I finished watching it, this story popped in my head. I hope you enjoy this story, Please feel free to review and if you have any ideas, I'm happy to hear them out.

shaw18

**Star Trek Voyager**

Battle's End

Chapter 2

Planet's Surface

Captain Janeway felt her heart pounding nervously. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She took a step toward the helm controls and said, "Tell me something General, why attack us now after three years of not seeing a glimpse of a Kazon?"

General Meral smiled and said, "You are in no means to be asking any question. You will listen to us or you will suffer more casualties and I know you don't want that."

Chakotay took a step toward Janeway. He exhaled angrily. "Commander Chakotay," General Meral sneered, "What a pleasant surprise!"

"You know him?" Janeway asked looking at Chakotay strangely.

"We had a few dealings when I was a prisoner years ago on the Kazon ship," Chakotay said, he looked at General Meral and asked, "Answer me something. Why attack us now?"

"You are the enemy," General Meral said.

"True," Janeway said, "But why after a three year absence?"

General Meral was silent for a few seconds. He cleared his throat and said, "The Kazon Distrum let us go. They didn't want us to be part of their sect anymore. We had no where to go to. For years the fifteen ships I had flew around trying to rejoin any Kazon sect, but they didn't let us join. One day we were attacked by a Borg cube. We managed to destroy it and take aboard their transwarp device. We flew around until we found Voyager on a course to explore a nebula. A perfect hiding place. Once Voyager is in my hands, the Kazon Distrum will for sure let me back."

"Janeway shook heard head in disbelief. "You lie," She said angrily, "What the hell really happened?"

"Shut up!" General Meral angrily said, "This little chit chat is over. Your ship will be boarded and there is nothing you can do about it."

The message ended abruptly and a few moments' later General Meral and ten Kazon soldiers beamed on to the bridge. A security guard pulled out his phaser and was immediately shot by a Kazon soldier. Tuvok pulled out his phaser and shot a Kazon shoulder. "Stop this," General Meral said stepping up to Janeway. She glared at him and placed her hands on her hips, "I have eighty Kazon soldiers on board your ship. You don't want anymore deaths. Now my soldiers will direct you to the cargo bay. We will fly to the planet and drop you off there."

General Meral pulled out a communicating device and pressed the red button in the middle. "Make sure all the shuttle crafts and any other ships that have the ability to try to escape with, are heavily guarded; we will not make that mistake again."

Kazon soldiers motioned the senior officers on the bridge to the turbo lift. Janeway quickly glanced at her bridge, before a Kazon soldier pushed her into the turbo lift. General Meral smiled happily as he sat down in the Captain's chair. Today was a good day. The enemy was finally over taken and if all precautions were taken care of, there would be no mistakes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tom was in the process of getting his head wound healed, when five Kazon soldiers ran into sickbay. The Doctor looked at them horrified. Tom quickly reached for his phaser, but a Kazon soldier then threatened, "You wouldn't want any more people to doe, would you?" He glared at Tom and continued, "Put down the phaser now."

Tom still had his hand on his phaser. He stared at the Kazon soldiers mincingly. A Kazon soldier fired at an injured, but sedated ensign killing her. "What the hell?!!" Tom cried out angrily, "You didn't need to do that."

Tom let go of his phaser and stepped toward the Kazon soldiers. "Take him to the cargo bay," One of the Kazon soldiers ordered the other three soldiers.

"What's in the cargo bay?" Tom asked as two of the soldiers grabbed him roughly by the arms.

The third soldier had a weapon pointed at his back answered, "Your crew is to be transported to the planet four light years away."

"And what will happen then?" Tom asked remembering the last time this happened. At least the last time, he was able to get help.

"Oh you will see," The soldier sneered evilly.

Tom was brought to the cargo bay. When he walked in, he saw the whole crew there. Belanna ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Are you alright?" She asked looking at him in the face.

"Yeah," He said touching her chin, "And you?"

"Yeah," Belanna said, "Everything happened so fast. One second I was getting the warp core stabilized and the next second, Kazon soldiers stormed into engineering."

Janeway solemnly looked at her crew. She felt lost. The Kazon over took the ship again. She sighed loudly looked at Chakotay walking up to her. "Kathryn," He asked confused, "If the Kazon are dropping us off on the planet, why are they letting us keep our phasers?"

"I don't know," Janeway said with frustration, "But there are twenty Kazon guarding the door, there is nothing we could do."

"Even more so," Harry said looking at his captain, "Right now, main power can only be controlled from the bridge and engineering."

"How is that possible?" Janeway asked, "No Kazon would have the command codes for that."

"Seska was one of the Kazon that took over engineering," Belanna said, "She is the only one that is able to restore the warp drive."

"Seska?" Chakotay asked giving Belanna a pained and a confused looked, "How is that possible?"

"I wish I knew," Belanna said rubbing her one month pregnant stomach as it started to give her slight discomfort, "I know what I saw. It confused me too. I know for a fact I saw her die in your hands years ago."

Suddenly General Meral walked into the cargo bay. Tuvok grabbed his phaser, but General Meral just laughed. "Go ahead Vulcan," He sneered, "You can't shoot me."

Tuvok held his pose and General Meral reached out and was blocked by a force field. "This way none of you can escape."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Tom said.

Janeway glared at him for giving such an outburst like that. General Meral smiled again and said, "You guys are probably why would the Kazon take over Voyager and let the crew have their weapons? Well let me give you your answer in four words; you will need it."

"In what kind of way?" Chakotay asked taking a step toward the force field.

"You will see," General Meral said, he turned to leave and then said, "We are approaching the planet now, oh and by the way, Janeway you have a nice ship."

"I'm glad you like it," Janeway said glaring at General Meral.

"I know," He said happily, "I will be known as a god amongst the Kazon sect.

He laughed evilly and walked out of the cargo bay. Chakotay looked at Janeway and placed a hand on her shoulder, "We will find a way through this. We always do."

"I sure hope so," Janeway said giving him a strained smile, "I sure hope so."

At that moment, the crew was beamed to the planet's surface in group. _(I am not sure how many Voyager can transport at once)_ Janeway looked around and noticed they were on a beach. "It looks far too much like the San Francisco beach," She said.

Suddenly there was a shriek and a laser struck Ensign Mitchell. The Tuvok grabbed his phaser and fired on a Kazon soldier by a rock on the edge of the cliff, twenty yards away, The Kazon soldier fell down dead. Chakotay shot another one as another Voyager crew member was shot. "Captain," Harry said pointing to caves a hundred yards away, "If we can get over there, we should be safe."

"I agree," Janeway said as she shot another Kazon soldier.

Chakotay, Tuvok, Harry, Tom, Belanna, along with the rest of the security staff, began shooting all at once and slowly backing toward the cave. Janeway led the rest of the crew to the cave. Janeway approached the mouth of the cave and peered inside. For some reason, she noticed light coming from inside the depth of the cave. "Come on," Se said gripping her phaser tightly, "Be careful."

Janeway slowly edged foward and saw the light getting stronger. Suddenly steady streams of phaser fire shot out directed toward Janeway and her crew. A few of her crew fell down dead. Janeway dropped to the floor and saw somebody move in the back ground. "Stop!" She heard a familiar voice say, "It's Janeway and her crew."

The firing stopped abruptly. Janeway gasped as she Federation soldiers stand up from behind rocks. She saw someone emerge from the shadows with a grin on his face. "I'm sorry," He said, "We thought you were the Kazon. It is so nice to see you."

"Captain Ransom," Janeway gasped.


	3. Accidents and Dreams

_I hope this next chapter, fixes some of the confusion you might have. I hope you like it and I'll try to update as soon as I can._

_shaw18_

Star Trek Voyager

Battle's End

Chapter 3

Accidents and Dreams

Chakotay walked into sickbay with a worried expression on his face. The Doctor walked up to him and Chakotay knew her health wasn't good with the look on his face. "How is she doing?" Chakotay asked.

"Not good," The Doctor said, "I was able to treat her physical injuries, but I can't wake her up."

"Why not?" Chakotay asked stepping up to the Captain's bed.

"She is in some kind of coma that I am not familiar with," The Doctor said crossing his arms over his chest, "In fact she is dreaming right now."

"Dreaming?" Chakotay asked reaching for the Captain's hand.

"And believe me the dream she is having isn't pleasant. She keeps on talking about the Kazon and Captain Ransom," The Doctor said.

"Well keep me informed," Chakotay said turning to walk out of the sickbay.

"There's one more thing," The Doctor said walking up to Chakotay, "I have placed a neural transceiver on the captain to record her dreams. With your permission, I want to look at them and see what she is dreaming about. Maybe it will be able to help me treat her."

"Do anything that will treat her," Chakotay said, "Just keep me informed."

"Yes sir," The Doctor said watching Chakotay leave the sickbay.

Chakotay then walked to the bridge. He stepped up to Harry's council and asked, "Status?"

"Nothing sir," Harry said shaking his head in dismay, "I've scanned the entire sector three times, but haven't found anything."

Chakotay shook his head and stepped toward Tuvok council. He looked at Tuvok and asked, "Is there any way to widen the sensor range?"

"We could use the deflector array as subspace pulse," Harry said looking at Chakotay.

"The problem is," Tuvok said, "We don't know what we are supposed to be looking for."

"That's true," Tom said, "Whatever attacked the captain, left without a trace."

"Wait," Harry said looking at his council, "Long range scanners have just picked up something."

"Verify," Chakotay said stepping up to Harry's council.

"It seems that a Hirogen ship is being attacked. I'm not sure by what, but they are sending a subspace distress call."

"How far are they from here?" Chakotay asked.

"Four hours," Tuvok said.

"Tom," Chakotay said walking up to the helmsman, "Set a course, warp 6."

"Yes sir," Tom said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Janeway looked at Ransom in disbelief. She didn't budge as he walked up to her. He smiled at her ad reached out to grasp her hand. "It's been too long since my crew has seen other Federation members."

"This can't be real," Janeway said walking Ransom deeper in the cave, "I saw your ship blow up. How could you have survived?"

"To be honest," Ransom said looking at Janeway in disbelief, "I don't know myself. One second I am on my ship waiting to die and then the next second I found myself and my crew on this planet. For a few days we camped out in the caves ad tried to create a beacon with the phasers we had, but were unsuccessful. One day I sent out an Ensign Riggs and Lenders to search for food. They came back with no food, but followed by a group of Kazon."

"I wanted to ask that," Janeway asked interrupting Ransom's story, "Why are the Kazon here?"

"I don't know," Ransom said shaking his head sadly, "I don't think about that. All I think about is how I'm going to survive day after day."

Janeway sighed heavily and looked at Ransom, "I don't believe you. I saw your ship blow up."

"I'm sorry you don't believe," Ransom said.

"You haven't been the most truthful person," Janeway said shaking your head, "You used aliens to enhance your warp drive."

"Don't bring that up," Ransom said glaring at Janeway," I did what I had to do to survive. I didn't have the luxury of having such a powerful ship like Voyager. Speaking of Voyager," Ransom said placing a hand on Janeway's shoulder, "Have you come to take off this planet?"

"No," Janeway said, "The Kazon over took Voyager. My crew was spared and taken to this planet. I now know why General Meral had us keep our phasers."

"Huh?" Ransom asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Never mind," Janeway said shaking her head, "So how long have you been here for?"

"Six months," Ransom said. He looked at Janeway and saw her distrust in him. He ignored her and continued, "Listen believe what you want, but right now the enemy is the Kazon and I can use your help. It has been a long six months."

"Well," Janeway said. She stopped walking and looked at Ransom directly in the eye,"Being that Voyager is in the hands of the Kazon and I don't know how to regain my ship. The alternative is to fight against the Kazon on the planet."

"Good," Ransom said as he continued walking, "At least we can agree on that."

"But tell me something," Janeway said, "Exactly how many Kazon are on the planet?"

"Good question," Ransom said looking dismayed, "I don't know they just keep on coming."

"So you've been here for six months and have very little information on the Kazon?" Janeway questioned, "You'll have to do better than that."

Ransom sighed with frustration. "It's sad you don't believe me," He said nodding to a young Ensign from the Equinox crew as she walked passed them, "We are fellow Federation Captains."

"You know," Janeway said as she stopped walking once again, "I don't know if I can call you a Federation captain anymore."

Ransom held back anger that bubbled inside him. "Listen," He said slowly, "Let's forget this and just pay attention to one thing and one thing only; the Kazon soldiers out there ready to kill us."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chakotay sat in his chair as he waited for Voyager to reach the Hirogen ship. He thought about Janeway and her condition. He thought about what happened.

FLASHBACK

_Janeway and Chakotay flew the Delta Flyer closer to the nebula. They had just come back from a meeting on the Gallor planet. An alien specie that was very similar to the living styles of the Klingons and the Ferengi mixed together. To put it simple, they are very weird specie._

_The meeting was about trading some medical supplies for some diletheum. The only problem is the entry to this planet was through the nebula. On the other side of the planet was an asteroid field. Voyager was to big to send to through the asteroid field and the nebula's radiation was too strong for their shields. So the only alternative was to send the Delta Flyer through the asteroid field._

"_That went well," Janeway said smiling as she leaned back in her chair, "It will be nice to get back to Voyager. The Gallor's planet reminds me of a Klingon ship."_

"_Really?" Chakotay asked as he looked up from the helm, "In what kind of way?"_

"_The smell," Janeway said making Chakotay laugh._

_Suddenly the sensors beeped loudly. Janeway looked at the computer. Something was coming out of the nebula. The ship flew toward the Delta flyer and fired a red beam. It struck the Delta Flyer engulfing it in a bright red light. "Shields down," Chakotay said._

"_So is communications," Janeway said shaking her head unhappily._

_The alien ship fired and again and the Delta Flyer was again engulfed in red light. Janeway was thrown out of her chair. Chakotay watched in horror as a fiery red haze exited the computer council she was working on. _

_Another explosion rocked the Delta Flyer and the last thing Chakotay saw before he blacked out, was the fiery haze entering the Captain's body._

END FLASHBACK

"Commander," Harry said waking Chakotay from his thoughts, "We have reached the Hirogen ship."

"Good," Chakotay said standing up, "Put it on the view screen."

The massive Hirogen ship appeared on the view screen moments later. "Commander," Tuvok said, "I have scanned the Hirogen ship and there is no sign of weapons fire of any kind."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII\

Janeway and Chakotay walked deeper in the caves. It was late at night and both of them couldn't sleep. They both thought a small stroll would help them out. Both of them carried a phaser rifle and a hand held phaser in case of anything. "I don't trust him," Janeway said referring to Ransom.

"I know your problems with him," Chakotay said, "But right now we have the Kazon as an enemy and not him."

"I know," Janeway said looking at her first officer, "I'm still confused about how he survived. I saw his ship explode. "

"We all did," Chakotay said, "But…." He paused and grabbed his phaser rifle that was slung over his shoulder.

"What is it?" Janeway asked reaching for her phaser rifle too.

Chakotay was about answer when six Kazon soldiers appeared from behind a large boulder. "Hello Chakotay," A familiar and yet haunting voice rang out.

"Seska," Chakotay said in shock.


	4. Kazon and Cave Fights

Sorry it has taken so long to update. I have been getting ready for college and it has been hectic. Plus Halo is an awesome game!!!!!

shaw18

Star Trek Voyager

Battle's End

Chapter 4

Hirogen and Cave Fights

"How can that be?" Chakotay asked looking at Harry, "Scan the Hirogen ship again."

"Yes sir," Harry said scanning the Hirogen ship again. He shook his head in dismay again and said, "There is no sign of weapons fire on the Hirogen ship."

"Open a channel with the ship," Chakotay asked.

"Channel open," Tuvok said, "It audio only."

Chakotay took a deep breath and then bean, "Hirogen vessel. This is Commander Chakotay of the starship Voyager. Please respond."

"Voyager ship," The Hirogen replied in their haunted way.

"We re responding to your distress call," Chakotay said, "Who attacked your ship? We picked up no weapons fire on your ship."

"What?" The Hirogen said, "That is not possible. They attacked us."

"Who did?" Chakotay asked taking a step toward the helm.

"We don't know," The Hirogen said angrily, "We were passing through the Minnar sector when we picked up a few ships heading our way. They came in too fast and we had no way in stopping them."

"Just like the shuttle craft," Chakotay mumbled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Seska smiled at Chakotay as she took two steps toward him. Chakotay gripped his gun tightly and didn't take his eye off his former lover. "How is this possible?" He asked shaking his head.

Seska smiled again and touched Chakotay on the cheek. He ignored the touch and asked again, "How are you alive?"

"What are you talking about Chakotay?" She asked looking Chakotay in the eye, "If I was dead, how can I be standing in front of you?" She paused and touched Chakotay again, "How can you feel my touch?"

Chakotay shook his head and said, "I don't know. But what are all the Kazon doing here?"

"That isn't important," Seska said taking a step back from Chakotay.

Janeway glared at Seska and asked, "Where the hell is Voyager and what the hell are you doing this far in space?"

Seska smiled at the two Federation officers. "We don't have time for this," One of the Kazon soldiers said, "The Federation could find us."

"Do I have to remind you to keep your mouth shut again," Seska said impatiently. Seska took a step toward Chakotay and asked, "What brings you so far from your base? Are you spying?"

"No we aren't," Chakotay said gripping his phaser rifle tighter.

"Then what are you doing here?" Seska said sternly. She took a step toward Chakotay and touched his chin. Chakotay quickly grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her hand away. Seska looked at Chakotay with hurt in her eyes.

"I don't want to have anything to do with a traitor," Chakotay said.

Seska swallowed her anger and said loudly to her soldiers, "Go back to base."

"But Seska…" One soldier protested.

"Do it," Seska ordered, but the soldiers refused to move, "Now!"

The Kazon solders lowered their weapons and to Janeway and Chakotay's surprise, they walked away. "I can't believe we are still having that conversation again," Seska growled, "I loved you and I still do."

"Then tell me why you are here?" Chakotay asked looking Seska in the eye.

"No," She said looking at both senior officers. She took a few steps away from Chakotay and then stopped. "I thought you'd understand what I did for the Kazon then. We could've had aid in that sector for only a simple replicator."

"See that's your problem," Janeway said, "You don't think big. If the Kazon got that replicator working, how could've you promised they wouldn't use that against Voyager."

"Trust," Seska said after a long pause, "Something the Federation holds dearly."

Seska walked away leaving Janeway and Chakotay alone. Chakotay quickly ran to the corner where Seska just turned and didn't see any sign of her. He gave a weird look at Janeway. "I don't know," She said walking back to base, "But let's get out of here. I need to question Ransom again."

A few minutes later Janeway and Chakotay found their way back to base. Janeway walked up to Ensign Webber and asked, "Have you seen Ransom?"

"Yeah," She said pointing to another tunnel, "He is over there."

Janeway and Chakotay walked to the specified whereabouts and found Ransom retuning the phaser rifles with Lieutenant Tuvok and Ensign Brown. "Ah Captain," Ransom said giving Janeway a warm smile.

"Ransom, we need to talk now," Janeway said. She looked at Ensign Brown and said, "Leave us now."

Ensign Brown looked at Ransom questioningly and he said looking at Ensign Brown, "Do as she says."

Ensign Brown nodded and left the tunnel. "Now what is the meaning of this?" Ransom asked sternly, "There is a lot of work to be done."

"Who the hell are you really?" Janeway asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ransom asked leaning against the cave walls, "We went through this already."

"Why are there Kazon in this cave?" Janeway asked taking a threatening step toward Ransom.

"There are Kazon in this cave?" Ransom asked, "How is that possible?"

"You tell me," Chakotay said.

"You tell me the amount of time you have spent in the cave and you didn't know the Kazon were in the cave," Janeway said handing her phaser rifle to Tuvok. She grabbed her personal phaser and took another step toward Ransom and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Captain," Ransom said angrily, "We have been fighting a deadly battle Kazon for far too long. You have no right to come here and question me. When you came I thought we could work together and find a way off this planet. But I was wrong."

Janeway exhaled heavily and shoved Ransom against the wall. She quickly pointed her phaser at his neck and whispered angrily, "What the fuck is going on?"

Ransom sighed and knew he had to tell her now. "If you remove yourself and the phaser, I will tell you."

Janeway took a few steps back and lowered her phaser. "You may begin now," She said giving him a distrustful look.

"I knew the Kazon were in these caves the whole time," Ransom said, "They are here for the same reason we are here."

"And what is that?" Tuvok asked.

"There is a ship buried in these caves," Ransom said, "A ship that would be able to get us home. The ship also has cloaking abilities."

"So what does this have to do with the Kazon?' Chakotay asked.

"The Kazon wanted it for the cloaking device."

"How did the ship get there?" Janeway asked.

"I don't know," Ransom said shaking his head, "All I know, is I need to get it to get off the planet. Now if you'll excuse me," Ransom said walking away from the three senior officers alone in the tunnel.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How is she?" Chakotay asked walking into sickbay.

"The same," The Doctor said, "There is nothing I can do for her. We just need to wait for her to wake up."

Chakotay stepped up to Janeway and gently removed a strand of hair that covered her face. He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. "Fight it Kathryn," Chakotay gently said, "We miss you here."

"So tell me commander," The Doctor said, "I hear we have encountered a Hirogen battle cruiser."

"Yeah," Chakotay said looking at Janeway, "The ship was heavily damaged, except there was no sign of weapons fire."

"Just like the delta flyer," The Doctor mumbled.

"Excuse me," Chakotay said looking up from Janeway.

"Nothing," The Doctor said, "But word on this ship travels fast."

Suddenly a number of explosions rocked Voyager. Chakotay looked at the Doctor and the Doctor shrugged. "Commander Chakotay," Tuvok's said, "Please report to the bridge."

"On my way," Chakotay said walking out of sickbay.

He quickly walked to the bridge. "Report," He said upon entering the bridge.

"Some kind of ship came up fast," Harry said.

"Damage report," Chakotay said.

"Hull breaches on decks 3 through 6 sections 12 through 18," Harry said.

"Any sign of the ship," Chakotay asked.

"None," Harry said shaking his I frustration.

"Commander," Tuvok said, "I was able to get readings on the ship as we were attacked for a brief second. The ships are in fact species 8472."


	5. Attacks and Tragedies

Thanks for reading everybody. I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I could.

shaw18

Star Trek Voyager

Battle's End

Chapter 5

Attacks and Tragedies

Janeway heard a loud explosion and saw an ensign from Ransom's crew fall down. Janeway looked at Chakotay and Tuvok. Tuvok tossed her a phaser rifle that Ransom just retuned. Shouts filled the cave as the Federation officers dispersed and hid. They began targeting the approaching Kazon soldiers.

Janeway fired on an upper part of the cave and rubble fell on a few Kazon. A Kazon soldier threw a hand held sphere and it stuck to the wall. A red light blinked twice and then it exploded. The two Federation officers that approached it were instantly killed. Three others in the vicinity were injured.

Chakotay quickly crawled next to Lieutenant Braxton and fired on an approaching Kazon soldier. A scream erupted as Ensign Peterson was grabbed by a Kazon soldier. Ransom jabbed the Kazon with the butt of his rifle. The Kazon soldier crumbled and Ransom spat on the body. What he didn't see was another Kazon soldier grab him and he and Kazon fell into a hole in the cave wall. The Kazon punched Ransom, who quickly absorbed the punch. Ransom smiled and tackled the Kazon soldier.

The Kazon soldier landed on the ground painfully. Ransom scrapped his shoulder and grunted in pain as he felt his skin tear. The Kazon soldier grabbed Ransom by the face trying to push him off of him. Ransom quickly grabbed the Kazon's face, digging his nails in his rough skin. Blood oozed out of the wound and trailed down the Kazon's face. The Kazon grunted in pain, but held on to Ransom's face. Ransom held his breath and felt the Kazon push off. Ransom slid off and the Kazon elbowed Ransom in the face. Ransom moved and a crack was heard as the Kazon broke his elbow.

Ransom grabbed the Kazon by the head and heard a grotesque crack as he twisted it around. "Stupid bitch," Ransom cursed dropping the Kazon soldier.

Ransom climbed out of the hole and grabbed his phaser rifle. He quickly shot a Kazon soldier. Janeway looked at Tom and saw him protecting an injured Belanna. Belanna had a taken weapons fire to her stomach. Harry dove and landed wrong as pain shot through his arm. He grimaced in pain and looked at the Kazon sphere that had stuck to the cave wall. Except this time it didn't explode.

Janeway crawled next to Chakotay and fired on a Kazon soldier. The Kazon soldier fell as a small sphere rolled off his hand. A red light blinked twice and it exploded, killing the four Kazon in the vicinity. Chakotay saw a Kazon soldier from the side of his eye. He quickly turned and fired at it.

Seven glared at the Kazon soldier and punched him in the face. The Kazon ducked and punched Seven in the side. She grunted in pain and grabbed the Kazon by the neck, twisted it quickly as she heard a crack. She grabbed the sphere that was on the Kazon soldier's belt and the buttons on the top and bottom of it. She heard a beep and then she threw it at a Kazon soldier. It stuck to the Kazon soldier and he cried out as it exploded.

Belanna moaned and grabbed her stomach, "It hurts," She said looking at Tom, who had just killed another Kazon.

Tom quickly gave his wife a worried look and then aimed his phaser on another Kazon. A Kazon soldier threw a sphere at Tom. Tom quickly ducked and it landed on Ensign Brody. Ensign Brody gasped and took a few steps back. "Get it off," He cried, "Get it…."

It exploded and the next thing Tom knew was he felt blood cover him and then intense heat. Seconds later he blacked out. Janeway crawled to Tom and Belanna. Belanna moaned in pain and grabbed her stomach. Janeway feared the worst, but said instead, "Everything will be okay."

Janeway turned and was about to fire again when the Kazon regrouped and began to retreat. Ransom approached Janeway and said, "See, this is why we need you. If you never had come, my crew would have never been able to hold off this attack."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How are they able to mask our sensors?" Chakotay asked, looking at Harry.

"I wish I knew sir," Harry said shaking his head.

Chakotay took a step toward Tom and said, "Tuvok, do you think there is anyway we could convert our sensors to detect them?"

"It would do no good," Tuvok said, "They have managed to ambush us twice. Somehow they are masking our sensors."

"What if we use our main deflector dish," Harry said, "If I remember clearly, specie 8472 was organic."

"That might work," Tom said turning his chair around so that he was facing the rest of the bridge.

"How long do you think this will take?" Chakotay asked Harry.

"I'm not so sure," Harry said biting his bottom lip, "Maybe a few hours."

"Get on it and I want you to work with Belanna," Chakotay said, he then turned to Tuvok and said, "I want you to continue to scan for any ships in the vicinity."

"Yes sir," Tuvok said typing a few things on his computer.

Chakotay glanced around the bridge and then walked off. He walked to astro-matrix lab and saw Seven working. "Status?" He asked stepping up to her.

"There is nothing so far," She said not even looking at Chakotay, "Specie 8472 is very deceptive."

"We'll find them," Chakotay said reassuring her as he as he began to walk out of atstro-matrix lab.

"How can you be so certain?" Seven asked as she continued to work, "Species 8472 have attacked us twice and we don't know where there whereabouts are."

Chakotay smiled slightly and said, "I said that to be reassuring. But yes we will find them. We will adapt and resistance will be futile."

Seven turned and smiled at Chakotay and took a step toward him. Chakotay took a step to her and smiled at her. Before neither of them knew they were in each other's arms and were kissing fiercely.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Janeway leaned against the cave wall and sighed as she listened to Ransom ramble about new strategic ways to find that ship. Truly she could careless about the Kazon or the ship he was talking about. Right now, she was waiting for a reply from Chakotay about the Belanna.

Ransom scratched his chin and looked at Janeway, who was staring blankly at the tunnel opening. "Are you even paying attention?" He said.

"I'm sorry," Janeway said shaking her head, "I just want to know about Belanna's status."

"We lost way too many good people in that battle," Ransom said sadly, "And what did we gain. We gained nothing."

"How do you expect to find this ship," Janeway said, "You have had no success so far, considering you have been on this planet for months."

"I don't know," Ransom said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you have any leads," Janeway asked scratching her arm, "And how do you know a ship of this exists."

Ransom wasn't able to answer, because Chakotay walked up to Janeway with a grim look fixed on his face. "How is she?" Janeway asked turning to her first officer.

"Belanna is recovering," Chakotay said slowly, "But her baby didn't survive the wound."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chakotay and Seven broke apart when Tuvok's voice rang out through communications. "Commander please report to the bridge immediately."

Chakotay sighed and responded, "On my way."

He looked at Seven and squeezed her hand slightly, "Dinner tonight, my quarters at 2200 hours."

"I'll see you there," Seven said.

Chakotay quickly walked to the bridge and said, "Report."

"Long range sensors are picking up a Borg cube badly damaged," Harry said, "They have been attacked by species 8472."


	6. Enemies United

**THanks for the review. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. Anyhow, here is the latest chapter and i hope u enjoyit.**

**I have 2 questions. **

**1 Can a changeling be assimilated?**

**2 Why didn't Q just use his powers to bring Voyager home when he meets up with Voyager?**

**shaw18**

Star Trek Voyager

Battle's End

Chapter 6

Enemies United

"_Keep your friends close…but keep your enemies closer…"_

_-somewhere_

"I don't agree you," The Hirogen soldier sneered, "Going to the Borg is a waste of time."

Chakotay looked at the Hirogen and leaned forward in his seat. He placed the note pad he was holding on the table and said, "Well I disagree with you. We were attacked by the same enemy that has attacked the Borg."

"The Borg will just assimilate us," The Hirogen said angrily.

"I thought you were a soldier," Chakotay said standing up. He began to pace around the ready room. "Do you fear the Borg?"

"Not at all," The Hirogen said eyeing Chakotay with disgust, "But what will we gain by going to the Borg?"

"Are we gaining anything by staying here?" Chakotay said placing both his palms on the table as he leaned close toward the Hirogen, "The Borg helped us stop Species 8472 before. We need their help."

"How are you going to talk with the Borg," The Hirogen asked, "The Borg are known not to be negotiable."

"True," Chakotay pointed out, "But let's say that Voyager has had quite a history with the Borg."

"I don't understand?" The Hirogen asked looking at Chakotay who was now pacing back and forth.

"It's a long story," Chakotay said sighing without realizing, "But I know the Borg can help us. So when can your ship be ready to leave?"

"Right now," The Hirogen said, "All systems are ready to go."

"Good," Chakotay said showing the Hirogen out of the ready room. He looked at Tuvok and said, "Please escort our guest to the transporter."

"Yes sir," Tuvok said walking the Hirogen to the turbo-lift.

Chakotay turned and faced Tom. "Tom," He ordered, "When we get a message from the Hirogen ship, set a course for the damaged Borg ship, warp 4."

"Yes sir," Tom said, "May ask what you have planned."

"We are going to make another alliance with the enemy," Chakotay said ignoring the weird look from his helms man.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Six mighty Borg cubes flew on high warp to the damaged Borg vessel that was four light years away. It was a terrifying scene to see the six mighty cubes. The Borg wasn't sure who damaged the vessel so quickly and so badly. But soon they'd find out and when they did, whoever was the cause of it would feel the wrath of the Borg.

Suddenly out of nowhere, an explosion rocked one of the Borg ships. The Cubes dropped out of warp, but their sensors saw nothing. Suddenly a fleet of ships out of nowhere attacked the Borg cubes. The Borg had no time to react, before the cubes bean to explode, from the mighty power of the opposing ships. Before the last cube was destroyed, it picked up on sensors for a brief second, who their assailant was.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Voyager and the Hirogen ship, dropped out of warp as they approached the Borg cube. When the damaged cube appeared on the view screen, Chakotay was shocked to see how much damage Species 8472 did to the cube.

The top part of the cube was missing, do to weapons fire. Smoke was coming out of a corner of the ship and their shield was only at 33 percent. Chakotay stood up and approached the helm controls. "Open a channel with the Borg ship," Chakotay ordered.

"Yes sir," Harry said, "Actually the Borg ship is hailing us."

"Put it through than," Chakotay said staring at the haunting image of the Borg Queen appear on the view screen.

"Voyager," The Queen asked, "How are things?"

"Doing good," Chakotay frowned, "The collective?"

"Surviving," The Queen said, "Where's Captain Janeway?"

"She's in sickbay with some sort of choma," Chakotay said, "We were attacked by Species 8472."

"So what brings you here?" The Borg Queen asked in her usual sensual and yet haunting voice.

"Actually we are here because Species 8472 attacked your ship," Chakotay said taking a step backward, "Voyager and this Hirogen ship can help defeat Species 8472."

"Are you asking an alliance with the Borg?" The Queen asked.

"The Borg need Voyager's help," Chakotay said.

"Do we?" The Queen asked, "We have all the information about defeating Species 8472 from our old alliance," The Queen paused and an annoyed expression appeared on her face, "There's been an unfortunate occurrence. Six cubes that were on route to this cube, were destroyed."

"Can you verify that?" Chakotay asked looking at Harry.

"One moment," Harry said looking at his computer, "Yes she is right; about five light years away."

"You have an alliance with us," The Queen said her eyes sparkling, "You will fly to the nearest transwarp aperture and wait for Borg help."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Janeway felt her heart pound nervously as she walked with Chakotay to where B'Lanna was sedated. It has been a whole day since she found out her unborn baby died. Tom had stayed by B'Lanna's side and hasn't budged for a whole day.

Janeway and Chakotay walked into the section of the cave where the injured were kept. Tom looked up at Janeway and Chakotay and gave them a really sad look. B'Lanna looked at Janeway and Chakotay and glared at them. Janeway ignored the look and grabbed B'Lanna's hand. She turned away and said, "I would like to be left alone."

Janeway wanted to tell B'Lanna how sorry she was for the loss, but felt she couldn't say anything. She looked at Chakotay and wondered if he would say anything, but he did not. Janeway looked at Tom and the nodded for Chakotay and her to leave.

For a few moments neither of them spoke. Finally Janeway broke the silence by saying, "I really wanted to show how sorry I am for their loss, but I couldn't find the right words."

"I know what you mean," Chakotay said walking through the cave tunnels, "I mean I feel what words can really match up with their loss."

Janeway turned to Ensign Morrow and asked, "Where is Ransom right now?"

"I don't know sir," Ensign Morrow said shrugging her shoulders.

Janeway continued walking with Chakotay and Janeway saw Harry walking up to them. "How is Tom and B'Lanna?" Harry asked when he walked up to them.

"Not good," Janeway said, "Have you seen Ransom anywhere?"

"Uh actually yes I have," Harry said, "He is eating where he usually does."

"Thanks," Janeway said as she and Chakotay walked away.

"Now where does Ransom eat?" Chakotay asked.

"He has a section of the cave all to himself," Janeway said, "A Captain needs an area to be alone and think."

"Too bad you didn't get one," Chakotay said walking up the cave path to Ransom.

Ransom looked up startled at Janeway and Chakotay. "How can I help you?" He asked putting down his food rations.

"Tell me," Janeway asked, "How long do you think it would take to search for the ship?"

"Why?" Ransom asked.

"If it's going to get us off this planet," Janeway said quickly, "Then hell let's search for it."

"I don't know," Ransom said looking at Janeway, "If we haven't found it yet, how can you guarantee you will find it."

"We will search for it," Janeway said walking away from Ransom with Chakotay following quickly behind.

Janeway said to Chakotay when they were a safe distance from Ransom, "We are going to search for it ourselves."

"Seriously?" Chakotay asked looking Janeway in the eye, "Do you have a plan?"

"You aren't going to like it?" Janeway said walking with Chakotay away from the Federation base, "We are going to find Seska."

"And what will make you think Seska will be willing to help us?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't know?" Janeway said, "But it is better than staying over there waiting for another Kazon attack."

"That's true, "Chakotay said, "I just hope we find Seska."

Suddenly six Kazon soldiers jumped out from behind some large rocks with weapons pointed at them. Seska stepped up to Janeway and Chakotay and said, "I let you guys go free out of love of my heart. But since you guys came back, I guess we'll have to treat you like the enemy," She turned to the Kazon soldiers and ordered, "Take them away," She turned to Chakotay as the Kazon soldier grabbed them, "I'm sorry Chakotay, but I thought you wouldv'e known better than to come back."


	7. Fleet Imperfect

**Here's the next installment to the story, I just thought of another Borg story, and it is awesome, anyhow that will come after this story. Thanks for the reviews and Ill try to update as soon as I could. Anyhow college and work is taking up most of my time...**

**shaw 18**

Star Trek Voyager

Battle's End

Chapter 7

Fleet Imperfect

Voyager and the Hirogen ship dropped out of warp by the nearest transwarp aperture. Chakotay stood up and walked up to his helmsman. "Transwarp aperture opening up in fifteen seconds," Tuvok said, "I recommend going to red alert. We don't know what the Borg will do."

"Don't go to red alert, but go to yellow instead," Chakotay said eyeing the transwarp aperture, "We need this treaty and going to red alert might entice the Borg."

"Yes sir," Tuvok said getting the ship ready for yellow alert.

A white hazy cloud appeared in front of Voyager. Soon it began to grow bigger and bigger as green and black energy circled inside it. Suddenly it grew really big and a whole appeared. Tom cursed a little too loudly as twenty Borg cubes emerged from the aperture. "I agree with you," Chakotay frowned, "But next time, keep your comments to yourself."

"Yes sir," Tom said blushing.

Chakotay exhaled heavily as he stared at the Borg armada. Suddenly he was transported to one of the Borg cubes. He looked around his whereabouts and saw drones working and ignoring him. Suddenly the Hirogen leader was also transported right next to Chakotay. "We are supposed to talk about an alliance with the Borg," The Hirogen growled, "Not to be assimilated."

"And you wont be," The Borg Queen's voice echoed.

The Hirogen went to grab his disrupter, but Chakotay said, "Don't even think about."

_(Now as I write this I'm not sure about all the terms and dialogue, but I'm trying my best!!)_

Tubes slowly descended from the ceiling lowering the Queen to her body that was being assembled, by other tubes on the floor. She exhaled happily as her body was fully assembled. She opened her eyes and looked at Chakotay and the Hirogen. "Welcome," She said smiling at them.

"We don't have much time," The Hirogen said, "I just got word yesterday that my home world was attacked. Three planets and four moons were destroyed. The death poll is still rising."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Chakotay said looking at the Hirogen and then back at the Queen. He took a step toward the Queen and asked, "So what is your plan?"

"My plan is to attack Species 8472 in the heart of their space," The Queen said pacing back and forth, "We will work together to make a super weapon. The super weapon will explode in their space and cause infinite damage."

"And how will we get to their space?" Chakotay asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"We will take this fleet," The Queen said. She then paused and a cold look appeared on her face.

"What is it?" The Hirogen asked.

"We are under attack," The Queen said at the same time a massive explosion rocked the cube.

The Queen walked over to a wall panel and activated a view screen. Chakotay and the Hirogen walked over to the view screen and watched as fifteen Species 8472 ships attacked the cubes. The cubes regrouped and began firing on the other ships. Unfortunately the other ships moved out of the direction of fire and returned fire destroying three cubes.

The Hirogen ship moved in front of a cube and fired on the alien ship. The alien ship was struck but little damage was done. The alien ship returned fire and a number of hull breaches appeared on the Hirogen ship. Strangely though, even as Voyager attacked the alien ships, the alien ships didn't return fire.

The Hirogen ship went for another pass and began firing on the alien ships. A number of alien ships were struck, but little damage was done. Five alien ships fired on the Hirogen ship and it sliced right through it. The Hirogen exploded as a Borg cube flew right through the debris. It too exploded seconds later as the alien ships attacked it.

There were now six cubes left and exactly twelve alien ships. The cubes regrouped and concentrated their torpedoes on one alien ship. It exploded and them they moved on to the next ship. The alien ships grouped together and fired simultaneously on all the cubes. The cubes began to buckle and then exploded one after another. Chakotay closed his eyes as he prepared to die.

He opened his eyes and found himself on the Voyager Bridge. He looked at the view screen and watched the last cube explode. The alien ships regrouped and then to Chakotay's amazement flew away. "Sir there is an intruder alert in cargo bay one," Tuvok said.

"Sir we are getting a message from cargo bay one," Harry said.

"Put it through," Chakotay said.

"There's been a change of plans," The Queen said, "Come to cargo bay and we'll talk about the super weapon. If you don't comply, we will take over Voyager and assimilate the crew."

"That doesn't leave me much choice," Chakotay said turning to Harry, "You have the bridge."

Harry nodded as Chakotay walked to the turbo lift. Instead of going to cargo bay immediately, Chakotay decided to make a quick stop off in sick bay. "Anything yet?" Chakotay asked walking over to the Captain who lay peacefully on the bed.

"I wish I had more," The Doctor said, "But I'm puzzled."

Chakotay sighed and looked at Janeway. "Kathryn," He said place a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. "It's so crazy. I never thought I would have to rely on the Borg again, but here I am trusting them," Chakotay stopped and smiled. He continued, "I can hear my conscience telling me not to trust them. But the Borg can help us."

Chakotay stopped and rubbed Janeway's cheek lightly and then walked out of sickbay. He walked to cargo bay one and was surprised to see forty drones there plus the Queen. The drones were working on setting up Borg units. The Queen approached Chakotay and said, "We need to hurry, there isn't much time."

"So how are we going to create the super weapon?" Chakotay asked taking a step away from the Queen.

The Queen smiled and said, "Voyager's torpedoes aren't strong enough to create the weapon alone, because our last onslaught, we need to use Voyager. Because of Voyager's limited capabilities it makes creating the super weapon harder."

"Well thanks," Chakotay said feeling slight anger creep up inside him, "I have an idea. If you are planning to create a supper weapon to deploy inside Species 8472 space, than why don't you create something that will dentate and create a massive shockwave."

"That's a good idea" The Queen said, "But where will we get enough power to create the super weapon?"

"Voyager's main deflector dish," Chakotay said, "We can divert power from there to the replicator and create the super weapon."

"Species 8472 is vulnerable to nano-technology," The Queen said pacing back and forth, "The super weapon will have to be equipped with nanites."

"Good," Chakotay said and soon we will be ready with our Armageddon."

"Doctor to Chakotay," The Doctor said.

"Chakotay here," Chakotay said after pressing his comm. badge.

"I think you should come to sick bay," The Doctor said, "It's important."

"On my way," Chakotay said, "I will send an engineering crew to help create the super weapon."

Chakotay walked out of cargo ay and pressed his badge, "Tuvok come to cargo bay one with a security team."

"Acknowledged," Tuvok said.

Chakotay pressed his badge again and said, "B'Elanna go to cargo bay one with an engineering team. You will find out what needs to be done from the Borg Queen."

"Ye sir," B'Elanna said.

Chakotay walked into sickbay fearing the worst. The Doctor walked up to him and said, "I have found something you aren't going to like."

"What is it?" Chakotay asked walking up to Janeway and reached for her hand.

"In the beginning I worked on just trying to treat the Captain," The Doctor said, "But when nothing worked I began to study her brain waves. I noticed they were always at a normal level of REM sleep, except when ever Species 8472 were near by."

"Are you saying they are to blame?" Chakotay asked remembering the first attack.

"I'm not fully sure yet," The Doctor said, "But I do think that as soon as this conflict with Species 8472 is over, the Captain will wake."

"I hope so," Chakotay said walking out o sickbay, "Keep me informed."


	8. Armageddon

Star Trek Voyager

Battle's End

Chapter 8

Armageddon

Chakotay walked up to the Borg queen with a grim look on his face. Tuvok looked at Chakotay when he walked passed Voyager's security team. "Status on the weapon?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"We are almost done," The Queen sneered walking up to Chakotay, "I am glad we are working more efficiently this time. The last time was most inconvenient."

Chakotay ignored the Queen and walked over to a computer council and began to access the information about the weapon. The Queen walked up to him and Chakotay said, "So your plan is to fire a probe type explosive and shoot it in fluidic space."

"Precisely," The Queen said, "And it will only detonate once we leave fluidic space."

"How do we know it will work?" Tuvok asked walking up to the Queen.

The Queen turned to face Tuvok and gave him a cold look. "We are Borg," The Queen said, "It will work."

"So how much damage will it cause to Species 8472?" Chakotay asked looking at the Queen.

"That doesn't matter," The Queen said looking at Chakotay, "All that matters is that it works and it will."

Chakotay stepped away from the computer and shook his head. When will the weapon be ready?" Chakotay asked looking around at all the drones working.

"In six hours," The Queen said, "And when it is ready, I will send the ship to fluidic space."

"How do we know you won't try to take over Voyager?" Tuvok asked gripping his phaser rifle.

"You don't," The Queen sneered, "But trust me if I wanted to take over Voyager, I would've done it already."

"That thought is very comforting," Chakotay mumbled.

"Harry to Chakotay."

Chakotay pressed his com-badge and asked, "What is it?"

"I've picked up on long range sensors a fleet of fifty 8472 ships heading our way."

"On my way," Chakotay said. He looked at Tuvok and then the Borg queen quickly before walking to the bridge.

"What is their ETA?" Chakotay asked when he stepped on to the bridge.

"Two hours," Harry said looking at his computer.

"Fifty ships," Tom said shaking his head in disbelief, "Do you think they know about the weapon?"

"It doesn't matter," Harry said, "That amount of ships could easily dwarf Voyager."

Chakotay didn't want to think about that, but he knew Harry was right.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Janeway paced back and forth in the small tunnel they were imprisoned in. Chakotay sat on the ground and looked at Janeway. "It didn't work as planned," Janeway said.

Chakotay stood up and grabbed Janeway by the shoulders. At that moment Seska walked in followed by two Kazon soldiers carrying massive weapons. Janeway eyed them angrily and then looked at Seska. "So I have found interesting news about what we both want," Seska said proudly.

"What is it?" Chakotay asked taking a step toward Seska.

"There was never a ship," Seska said, "It is much more that just a ship. It is in fact an underground city."

"What?" Janeway asked eyeing Seska in disbelief, "That can't be?"

"Whatever you're Federation friends told you were a lie," Seska said with triumph, "And do you want to know something else. There is as we know it only one access point to the civilization and that is by the Federation encampment."

"That's a lie," Chakotay said.

"Too bad you guys won't live to actually see the civilization," Seska said, "The question is who should I kill first?"

Seska reached for one of the Kazon's disrupter and pointed it at Janeway. "I will miss you guys, but all good things must come to an end."

She shouted something in Kazon and the other Kazon raised his disrupter and shot Chakotay who immediately crumpled to the floor. Janeway wanted to cry out and grab Chakotay, but instead she just stood there ready to face death. "Goodbye Janeway," Seska said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"They'll be weapons range in ten seconds," Harry said counting down to their certain death.

Chakotay made a fist and exhaled heavily. "Prepare to target any ship," Chakotay said knowing this would be a hopeless battle.

"Sir," Harry said happily, "Their going past us."

"Put it on the rear view screen," Chakotay ordered.

The rear view of Voyager appeared on the view screen and indeed, the fleet left Voyager alone and continued on their way. "Where are they heading?" Chakotay asked quickly watching the fleet fly further away.

"There is a fleet of unknown ships heading toward the fleet of fifty ships," Harry said looking at his computer.

"We were just too lucky," Tom said turning his chair to face Chakotay, "But why do you think they ignored us again?"

"I don't know," Chakotay said shaking his head.

"Commander Chakotay," Tuvok said.

"Yes Tuvok," Chakotay said pressing his com-badge.

"The weapon is ready," Tuvok said.

"Good," Chakotay said, "Now let the Queen to fluidic space, when we are there tell the Queen she should join us on the bridge."

"Yes sir," Tuvok said.

Chakotay felt the hum of Voyager sending a massive amount of power to the main deflector dish. A greenish bluish beam shot out from Voyager and began to create ripples in space. A blue cloud appeared and Voyager was slowly dragged in. "Shields holding," Ensign Marrow said from the security station.

Voyager shook slightly as it entered fluidic space. Moments later the Queen entered the bride followed by Tuvok and a security team. "Now let's deploy the weapon," The Queen said quickly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Janeway quickly sat up in bed and scanned sickbay briefly. The Doctor was in his office and didn't see Janeway get up and leave sickbay. As soon as Janeway exited sickbay, she saw a guard look at her with relief. "It's good to have you back," He said giving Janeway a smile.

Janeway approached the guard and punched him in the gut making him drop to the floor. Janeway grabbed his phaser and pointed it at the fallen security guard. "Security to…" He tried to say but Janeway shot him before he finished.

She stepped over his body and walked to the nearest turbo-lift. As soon as she stepped inside she said, "Engineering."

Janeway walked out of the turbo-lift and approached the engineering doors. She walked in and a gasp was heard from the engineering crew. "Everyone out," She ordered waiving her phaser in a circular motion, "Now."

B'Elanna approached her and said, "Captain it is good to see you alive and well, but given the current situation?"

"I gave you guys and order," Janeway said loudly, "Leave now."

"You heard her," B'Elanna sighed, "Let's leave."

Janeway watched the entire engineering crew leave. B'Elanna glanced at the Captain with dissatisfaction and then walked out of engineering. Janeway smiled to herself and locked the engineering doors. She approached the warp core with a smile on her face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

B'Elanna knew something was really wrong. She didn't like what the Captain just did. It wasn't like her to do something like this. "Torres to Chakotay," She said pressing her com-badge.

"Chakotay here," He replied, "What's the problem; we're kind of busy right here."

"Well Captain Janeway just insisted that the entire engineering crew leave engineering," B'Elanna said knowing Chakotay was going to be really confused.

"Janeway?" Chakotay replied, "But that can't be."

"Doctor to Chakotay," The Doctor said, "The Captain has disappeared."

"I just heard," Chakotay said really confused. He turned to Tuvok and asked, "Where is she right now, like exact location?"

"She is currently standing right next to the warp core," Tuvok said.

"Send a security team there," Chakotay said looking at Tuvok and then the Borg Queen.

"Yes sir," Tuvok said, "Security team one to engineering."

"We must not let this intrusion stop our plans," The Queen said, "They must be stopped."

"It won't," Chakotay said, "But what the Captain has just done, is outrageous and must be looked at."

"Sir we have a problem," Harry said quickly looking up from his computer, "There are ten alien vessels on an intercept course."

"What is there ETA?" Chakotay asked turning away from the Queen to face Harry.

"Ten minutes," Harry said.

"Tuvok to Chakotay," Tuvok said.

"What is it?" Chakotay asked fearing the worst.

"The doors were locked, so we transported inside," Tuvok said, "The captain has a phaser pointed at the warp core and demands to speak to you and only you."

"Okay I'll be right there," Chakotay said, "Why don't you come with me, we can control everything from the engineering also."

"If it will help us deploy the weapon or as you call it the Armageddon then so be it."

Chakotay and the Borg Queen walked to engineering and walked inside. Chakotay saw Janeway on the upper level with a phaser aimed at the warp core. "What are you doing Kathryn?" Chakotay asked, "I'm here what is it you want to talk about?"

Janeway laughed and said, "Stop you attack on us and we will leave her alone."

"Attack on us?" Chakotay asked, "Are you guys speaking through her to talk with us."

"Leave our space now or this ship will be destroyed," Janeway said.

"We can't let that happen," The Queen sneered.

Chakotay ignored her and asked, "How can we trust you?"

"I will call off our ships," Janeway said.

If you call off your ships, then we will leave your space," Chakotay said taking a step toward the warp core.

"Fine," Janeway said. She paused for a second and the said, "They are leaving."

Chakotay turned to the computer and indeed he saw the ten ships were pulling away. "Tom prepares to leave fluidic space, use the corodernates the Queen used," Chakotay ordered.

"Yes sir," Tom replied.

Janeway smiled and then passed out as Species 8472 left her. "No!" The Queen said shoving Chakotay away. She inserted tubes into the e computer and began get ready to fire the weapon.

Tuvok fired on the Queen, but a shield covered her. The Queen fired the weapon and then used the deflector dish to quickly get Voyager out f fluidic space. When there colorful bubble appeared, Voyager was pulled into it.

When Voyager exited it and entered normal space, it flew right up to three cubes and four spheres. The Queen looked at Chakotay and said, "It had to be done."  
She and all her drones transported back to the Borg vessels and they flew away.

Epilogue

"_First officer's log,_

_So as soon as Voyager exited fluidic space, _

_We weren't sure if it did anything. Repairs _

_are under way and there hasn't been any activity_

_from the Borg since then. Plus there hasn't_

_been any activity from Species 8472 either._

_We are on high warp, flying back to the _

_Alpha Quadrant."_

Chakotay walked into the sickbay and smiled at Janeway who was sitting on the bed getting scanned by the Doctor. "The Doctor has briefed me on everything that has happened recently. You did well dealing with the Borg."

""Thanks," Chakotay said approaching Janeway, "It's good to see you alive and well."

"I'm so happy to be awake," Janeway shuddered, "And not being the one to threaten to destroy this ship."

"What did they want with you?" Chakotay asked looking Janeway in the eye.

"They placed me in a dream world hoping I'd die from it," Janeway said, "They made me think it was the real thing and I believed it was. Their true intentions were to just try it out and if this had worked, then they found a new method of attack. You know," Janeway smiled standing up, "In my dream though, I was having dinner with you before all hell broke loose. Let's have dinner together right now and I'll tell you what happened in my dream."

"Okay," Chakotay asked as Janeway grabbed his arm and walked out of sickbay.

* * *

Okay i know everything ended too quickly and maybe the ending sucked, but i kinda lost interedt in the this story and just wanted to end it. I have two other star trek stories that i will be posting and i hope you will read them. Anyway give me a feedback on this story and BTW I know the ending as like Heart's Of Glory drom STNG, but...

anyway no bidy reads these anyways, lol

shaw 18


End file.
